


Lunch Time

by FangsScalesSkin



Series: The Succubus Gordon Saga [1]
Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Consensual Free Use, I'm shifting into full self-indulgence mode with this AU, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Putting this in the HLVRAI fandom because Gordon's characterisation is closer to that version, Succubus AU Gordon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26619292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangsScalesSkin/pseuds/FangsScalesSkin
Summary: If you're a demon who uses sex as a form of sustenance, it's a good thing if you enjoy it.(Luckily for Gordon, he does.)
Relationships: Gordon Freeman/The Black Mesa Security Team
Series: The Succubus Gordon Saga [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936456
Comments: 6
Kudos: 89





	Lunch Time

One of the Black Mesa security guards calls out to Gordon, and it’s then he notices his route to the break room is taking him past the door to the guards’ locker room. He probably did it unconsciously, he is a bit… Thirsty. He gives a wave and a friendly “howdy” back in reply and lets the guard in question put an arm around his shoulder and walk him inside to say hi to the rest of the guys.

He knows most of the guards like him - young, friendly, strangely  _ magnetic _ Doctor Freeman - and he likes most of them well enough back. That’s why he takes off his lab coat and gets down on his knees in the shower room and tells the guard who greeted him that he can fuck his mouth. He doesn’t last long, and Gordon feels kind of proud of himself as he swallows down the man’s cum. He’s feeling less tired now, too.

“Christ, Doc, where’d a nerd like you learn to suck cock like that?”

“Uh. MIT.” The guys snicker. It’s half true, actually, since that’s where he sold his literal soul for PhD funding in a last-ditch effort to avoid having to take out a loan and go into debt. Now he’s probably the only succubus in the world to have a theoretical physics doctorate. He gets to suck a  _ lot  _ of cock, and part of his situation makes it so nobody realises how completely fucking weird it is that one of the Black Mesa researchers is on his knees in the security guards’ locker room showers sucking off a train of dicks and eating out someone’s cunt occasionally.

“Show me what kind of freaky shit you learned in MIT.” Gordon snorts to himself but opens his mouth wide and puts the guard’s hand on the back of his head, starts fucking his own mouth with the guy’s cock until the guard gets the idea and facefucks Gordon properly. Gordon palms his own dick through his trousers. What can he say, he likes a guy in uniform.

By the time lunch is almost over Gordon feels properly full but also like he downed a bunch of energy drinks. Weird how that works, but he’s a physicist, not a biologist or whatever, so he shrugs and takes it in his stride. He’ll have energy for his actual work. Gordon swallows the last guard’s load and pats his thigh. The guy ruffles his hair before helping Gordon to his feet, which is nice actually. After checking himself over to make sure his clothes aren’t trashed (they’re not, he’s gotten good at this), he waves goodbye and heads off back to his office. 

He’s still thinking of that brief hair ruffle later. He might be kind of lonely.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the HLVRAI but the AI is Horny discord server for encouraging me to bring this into existence.


End file.
